


La disparition de Mélanie

by Dilly



Series: Les rats et les fées [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Bullying, Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un épisode du bizutage d'Angus. Annexe à la fanfiction "Les rats et les fées".</p>
            </blockquote>





	La disparition de Mélanie

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en août 2004, et précédemment publié sur Livejournal et Fanfiction.net.

 

La salle commune de Serpentard avait toujours ressemblé à une grotte sous-marine : ses murs étaient faits de la pierre froide des cachots, ses colonnades et voûtes en ogive de marbre antique. De fausses cascades remplaçaient le ciel dans les fenêtres, accentuant les couleurs bleutées et vertes des vastes appartements de la plus prestigieuse des maisons, appartements luxueusement meublés et décorés.

Le petit garçon qui y fit son entrée était tout à fait assorti à ce cadre : sa pâleur d'habitant des pénombres et des souterrains, ses cheveux bruns de romain ondoyants comme s'ils étaient mouillés, ses yeux gris striés de vert semblables à l'eau stagnante d'une fontaine lui donnaient l'air d'être tout juste sorti d'un lac.

Il clopinait, appuyé sur une canne, comme si sa métamorphose en créature du monde terrestre n'avait été qu'imparfaite.

« Regardez, voilà  _Labdacos_  ! », s'exclamèrent ses camarades.

Le premier de la classe gardait le silence, poursuivant sa lente traversée de la pièce.

« Regardez comment il marche… », gloussa une première année, entraînant des ricanements diffus.

« C'est quoi ce sabot que tu as au pied, Angustus ? », railla le jeune Avery.

« C'est quoi cette atroce odeur d'eau de Cologne ? », se moqua Parkinson.

« Il ne répond même pas… Une vraie petite sorcière », ricana Robert Nott. « Il n'y a pas que sa jambe droite qui doit être trop courte. »

Cette dernière phrase provoqua l'hilarité générale chez les garçons ; Russell murmura quelque chose qui devait être «…misérables blattes puantes. »

L'air hautain, le petit brun disparut dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des plus jeunes. Parvenu dans la pièce, il se dirigea tout droit vers son aquarium, un sachet de chips de piranhas séchés dans la main. « Mélanie… », appela-t-il gentiment.

Mais l'aquarium était vide, il n'y avait plus de Mélanie. Il s'agenouilla pour regarder autour, sous son lit : la murène avait peut-être sauté hors de son habitacle de verre… Mais il ne voyait rien.

« Accio murène ! », s'exclama-t-il de sa voix d'enfant.

Toujours rien.

Il redescendit.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui dans la salle commune.

« Tu cherches quelque chose, Russell ? », fit le Grand Bob.

« Où est-elle ? », demanda froidement Angus à Nott.

Le dernière année désigna la porte des toilettes du caveau.

« Là-bas. »

« C'est-à-dire ? », reprit Angus qui avait encore pâli d'un degré.

« Hum… Dans la cuvette numéro 3. »

Angus se précipita autant qu'il le pouvait avec sa jambe.

« Minute ! J'ai oublié de te dire… J'ai tiré la chasse d'eau. »

Le petit Serpentard se figea.

« Tu n'as pas osé… ? »

« On parie ? Adieu bébé anguille… Elle doit s'être faite bouffée par les strangulots du lac à l'heure qu'il est. »

Déchaînement de rires. Les élèves n'étaient pas nombreux, mais le bruit qu'ils faisaient était pareil aux pires cacophonies infernales. Leurs dents se découvraient, ils tapaient des pieds, ils riaient à s'en faire exploser la panse.

Il y eut d'abord un mouvement imperceptible sur le visage d'Angus, ce monstre de stoïcisme, un sorte de spasme de la bouche – puis deux grosses larmes rondes roulèrent sur ses joues. Deux autres suivirent. Ses petites mains se mirent à trembler, son visage devint rouge, des larmes ruisselèrent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il tomba sur le sofa de cuir noir, la bouche ouverte comme quelqu'un qui va rendre ou qui suffoque, vomissant ses pleurs comme un petit enfant. Mais ce n'étaient pas les pleurs attendrissants et insignifiants d'un marmot : il y avait quelque chose d'horrible dans sa façon de pleurer, dans la contraction de son ventre. C'était la détresse finale de quelqu'un qu'on égorge.

 

* * *

 

Le garçon blond aux yeux gris et froids qui se trouvait près des mappemondes cessa d'écrire. Il était coiffé de façon très stricte, une raie sur le côté et ses pâles cheveux tombaient délicatement devant ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'évanescent chez lui, mais aussi une présence, peut-être due à son visage dur, présence qui contrebalançait la délicatesse de sa stature. Il posa sa plume dans l'encrier puis se leva.

Angus Russell était prostré sur le canapé, pleurant comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur, et tout le monde se bouchait les oreilles en maugréant.

Le jeune Lucius Malefoy sortit, sans que personne n'y prête attention.

 

* * *

 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le garçon était de retour, trempé des pieds à la tête, tenant dans une main sa baguette, dans l'autre un seau. L'eau qui avait collé ses vêtements à sa peau accentuait sa minceur extrême.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Où est Russell ? », demanda-t-il. « Je ne le vois pas. »

« Il est dans le dortoir. Il chiale », lui répondit-on.

Lucius monta les escaliers avec son seau ; ses chaussures couinaient sur les marches de pierre.

Angus ne pleurait plus. Il était couché sur son lit, en position fœtale, une dernière larme mourait sur son visage encore rose de chagrin.

« Russell ? »

Un œil noir pivota pour se poser sur lui du haut du baldaquin.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai retrouvé ton anguille », dit Lucius en désignant le seau.

« Menteur. Encore une ruse pour me tromper, pour vous jouer de moi, vous qui ne pouvez vous satisfaire de votre existence piteuse et déplorable de rats galeux. »

Son blond camarade fronça les sourcils et la bouche, puis s'approcha et posa le seau près du lit.

« Regarde par toi-même. »

Affichant un air résolument dubitatif et hostile, le triton bipède se tourna sur le flanc, cherchant à voir s'il y avait quelque chose dans le seau qui bougeait. Un poisson très fin long d'une dizaine de centimètres, semblable à un tout petit serpent, s'agitait dans l'eau claire.

« Mélanie ! », s'exclama Angus en sautant à bas du lit.

Puis il leva les yeux vers le Sauveur, qui avait l'air on ne peut plus satisfait de lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attend, mets-la dans l'aquarium ! », s'exclama Angus.

L'héritier des Malefoy le considéra un instant avec la grimace que l'on a devant un extra-terrestre, puis fit tomber la murène dans l'aquarium. Angus se posta devant, le pied de sa jambe malade à demi posé sur le sol, il glissa la main dans l'eau et se mit à caresser de l'index le dos de l'animal, animal qui se mit à virevolter dans l'eau sous cette flatterie, comme si elle était heureuse de retrouver son maître.

Le premier de la classe clopina jusqu'à son bureau, en sortit un paquet de chips dont il proposa le partage à son camarade.

« Tu en veux ? C'est spécial. »

« Ah, oui. Je veux bien », répondit Lucius, qui devait prendre cela comme un remerciement.

Angus lui versa des chips grises dans la main. Lucius en croqua deux en même temps. Mais il devint vert, se mit à tousser, tellement la chose était infecte. Un sourire vicieux étirait les lèvres du petit brun.

« C'est la nourriture de ma murène », annonça-t-il. « C'est des piranhas séchés ».

Lucius voulut aussitôt recracher ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

« Mais t'es malade ?! », s'écria-t-il.

« Tu n'as qu'à pas gober tout ce qu'on te dit. Et regarde : tu as mis de l'eau partout dans la pièce. »

Il lui tourna le dos pour donner les mêmes chips à sa murène.

« Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille être ami avec toi », constata Lucius le visage écoeuré. « Tu es vraiment infect ! »

Il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce, non sans quelques couinements de chaussure.

 

 


End file.
